When a transparent article, such as optical lenses, spectacles, goggles, transparent covers for military helmets, or window panels for vehicles, moves from a high humidity area to a colder area, a surface of the transparent article will be fogged or misted over with a layer of droplets, which obscure or restrict visibility through the transparent article. An anti-fogging film can be used on the surface of the transparent article to prevent fogging. The anti-fogging film is generally formed by an anti-fogging coating.